1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new temperature operated switch construction and to a new terminal block for such a switch construction as well as to new methods of making such a temperature operated switch construction and such a terminal block.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a temperature operated switch construction comprising a housing means, a movable switch arm carried in the housing means, temperature actuated means disposed in the housing means and being operatively interconnected to the switch arm to cause movement of the switch arm between operating positions thereof in relation to the temperature being sensed by the temperature actuated means, the housing means comprising a main part and a removable terminal block carried by the main part, the terminal block carrying a switch means that is operatively associated with the switch arm so that the switch means is in a first condition thereof when the switch arm is in a first operating position thereof and the switch means is in a second condition thereof when the switch arm is in a second operating position thereof. For example, see FIGS. 1 and 2 of this application.
It is also known to operate a reed switch means through the movement of a switch arm that carries a magnet means. For example, see FIGS. 4 and 5 of this application.
It is also known to move such switch arm for influencing the operating condition of a reed switch means by temperature actuated means. For example, see the U.S. patent to Teichert et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,457.